In some instances, it may be desirable to dilate an anatomical passageway in a patient. This may include dilation of ostia of paranasal sinuses, dilation of a patient's airway (e.g., to treat a stenosis within the larynx), dilation of the nasal cavity, dilation of the Eustachian tube, dilation of other passageways within the ear, nose, or throat, dilation of blood vessels, dilation of the urethra, etc. One method of dilating anatomical passageways includes using a guide wire and catheter to position an inflatable balloon within the anatomical passageway, then inflating the balloon with a fluid (e.g., saline) to dilate the anatomical passageway.
Airway stenosis (or “airway narrowing”) is a medical condition that occurs when some portion of a patient's airway becomes narrowed or constricted, thus making breathing difficult. A stenosis may occur in any part of the airway including the larynx, trachea, bronchi, or a combination of any of the above mentioned regions. Both adults and children may develop a stenosis. In some instances, a stenosis is caused by intubation, which is when a tube is placed in the airway for ventilation/breathing assistance in a patent who cannot breathe. Intubation for prolonged periods of time may traumatize the airway, causing scar tissue formation that forms the stenosis.
Therapies for treating an airway stenosis range from endoscopic treatments, such as dilation and laser resection, to open procedures, such as laryngotracheal reconstruction. In one technique, a series of rigid dilators of increasing diameter are pushed down the airway, gradually expanding the constriction but also applying shear forces to the airway. Balloon catheters may also be used to perform dilation of an airway or other anatomical passageway. For instance, the expandable balloon may be positioned within a stenosis in an airway (e.g., larynx, trachea, bronchi, etc.) and then be inflated, to thereby dilate the airway and increase airflow. The dilated airway may then allow for improved breathing. An example of a system that may be used to perform such procedures is described in U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0168511, entitled “System and Method for Dilating an Airway Stenosis,” published Jul. 1, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
During the course of using a balloon dilation system such as the system described in U.S. Publication No. 2010/0168511, the user may wish to remove the system from the airway of the patient. Removing such a balloon system, if performed improperly, may expose the patient to physical risks. For example, if the user improperly attempts to remove a balloon system prior to fully deflating the balloon system, unwanted force may be applied to the airway and/or to the balloon system. In some instances of such improper use, the balloon may even become detached and become lodged in the airway, causing asphyxiation. In other instances, the user might improperly attempt to remove the balloon system with such force that the airway becomes strained in a harmful way.
While several airway dilation systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.